


INFATUATED

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Try, M/M, PWP with feelings, Rimming, Showki, Well - Freeform, based on MX Ray drama parody, it's a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: If someone asked when did this ‘thing’ start, Hyunwoo probably didn’t know the answer. From their drama parody filming?Perhaps.Perhaps not.





	INFATUATED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gulbano950](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulbano950/gifts).



 

* * *

 

**INFATUATED**

****

 

* * *

“ Now baby look at you ... damn, you’re so beautiful. Hm? Do you like it? You like it when everyone says you’re beautiful?”

Kihyun bit his lips, a small whimper slipped through his cherry lips, eyes fluttering under the fake eyelashes, “But I like it more from you daddy.“

“ Yeah, that’s right. Because you’re mine. Mine. You remember that?”

Kihyun nodded too eagerly and in anticipation. The thick air seemed to blur his vision. Or maybe it wasn’t because of the air, it was because he, was under the mercy of an iron grip from someone who was hovering his half-naked body with female student uniform that he secretly bought to recreate the feeling when they filmed the drama parody just two months ago,  exposing his pink lace panty with a little bow in front and his milky thighs spread wide open in front of the darkened eyes of his leader.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

If someone asked when did this ‘thing’ start, Hyunwoo probably didn’t know the answer. From their drama parody filming? Perhaps.

Perhaps not.

It’s been going on since he realized the Cupid’s bow of Kihyun’s lips was tantalizing. Since he discovered the moles which spread throughout Kihyun’s face? Or other parts of his body that were exposed a lot. He found how tempting they were until one day he had to get a shower to get rid of the thoughts to kiss them and count them one by one.

He’s been head over heels over Kihyun since their debut but, yeah, by all means, he would not let it be seen or acknowledged by others. Especially by Kihyun.

He had this role, the responsibility. He was not going to let the tiny crush over his bandmate ruined their entire career that was built slowly with tears, sweat, and blood.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Kihyun held his breath, as hard as he could. He was afraid to death that Hyunwoo, his manly and straight as ruler leader, heard his thumping heart as he leaned towards Kihyun in such a demanding and authoritative manner, trapping him against the wall where the handrail ends, his manly aura emanated strongly and almost choked Kihyun if he didn’t see the twitch in the corner of Hyunwoo’s lips and made him burst in anger (truthfully as his masquerade) and pushed him hard and followed by small hit on the elder’s back who was giggling furiously. He escaped from the scene but it haunted him the whole day.

The dark glint of his leader as if he wanted to warn him of something. Of what it was, Kihyun hadn’t had the chance to ask. Heck, how did he even dare to ask his strong manly leader about that? The meaning of his glint. It was probably just in Kihyun’s head.

And oh yeah, he was head over heels to his leader.

From the first day he saw him with his snapback, he had endured containing this bubble that rose unapologetically as the first thought rose in his mind was the word ‘cute’. What—how in the world Hyunwoo was associated with the word ‘cute’ was something Kihyun couldn’t answer. He tried to come up with reasons but they all went blank when he was face to face with his leader’s lips that day, at the filming set, relishing in the tension that was built slowly as he kept staring at those plump lips—or the tip of his nose as he stated when he hit the back of Hyunwoo’s in anger–to help him concentrate and distract him from the yearning of eating those lips.

“ You are done with that?” Hyunwoo’s voice startled Kihyun who was in the deep state of contemplating what he has been feeling lately, pointing to script in his hand. One more hour break before another filming.

“ Uh—yes, wait—no!” 

How elegant Yoo Kihyun? Kihyun cursed himself internally and took the script he had been staring at, smiling apologetically and escaped from his leader’s sight. He didn’t even bother to ask why his leader asked about it. He was just on the verge of going crazy wanting him. Being near to him was a torturous pleasure, as part of him wanted to absorb Hyunwoo’s presence and fulfill his needy self but another part of him wanted to run away, as far as he could because he wouldn’t—couldn’t let Hyunwoo figure out what he felt about him.

Being his roommate for a year was enough for Kihyun. Going to bed and waking up by the sight of Hyunwoo’s bare chest and broad back and those delicious arms and Kihyun wouldn’t want to sound pervy but there were times when he secretly glanced to the outline of Hyunwoo’s boxer or sweatpants, that massive bulge that was successfully captured by his eyes at random times, sometimes in the morning or when Hyunwoo was about to sleep and thought that Kihyun had fallen asleep when unbeknownst to the elder, he took a peek from his blanket the sight of Hyunwoo’s crotch as the latter sat on the edge of his bed and lied down.

He was huge. The thought of that haunted Kihyun for a year and added his guilt because the first impression he had for the leader as ‘cute’ had somehow shifted into something that was not cute anymore, not after that interview during Fighter promotion when Hyunwoo wore blue sleeveless and sweatpants and the outline of his dick clearly visible for everyone. It was—hanging, long and thick ...

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

  
Hyunwoo couldn’t deny it. The thought of assaulting those lips was gobbling up in his mind each time he stared at those prominent lips of his member. He knew it was wrong, wanting something that he couldn’t have or shouldn’t have. But Kihyun’s cherry lips with his Cupid’s bow was tempting him, dancing around his dream and he needed—had to ravish them.

He put on his mask, he should. He cursed loudly, groaning in frustration when the director asked to do the scene where he had to trap Kihyun between his arms to the wall, he avoided staring at Kihyun too long because, dammit, Kihyun was too pretty under those fake eyelashes with his pigtail and thin makeup. And the dress! Dammit! The dress! The maid costume, ordinary white shirt but a super short skirt that made Hyunwoo almost ground himself to Kihyun if he didn’t fake that annoyed groans—

Not too mention that lace wedding dress. Hyunwoo exasperatedly punched his pillow. The dress that fitted Kihyun’s petite body perfectly and the thigh-length white sock he wore, leaving milky white thighs in sight. Hyunwoo almost drooled over them, especially when Kihyun sat next to him, he almost touched them if he didn’t remember that they were being shot. He had to bite his lips in agony, imagining his rough palm tracing those smooth legs over to his thighs, kissing them gingerly and maybe left a mark one or two before spreading them wide open to explore—

He knew he had seen Kihyun differently. It wasn’t how he looked at Minhyuk, Wonho, Hyungwon or their youngest members. It had shifted right before his eyes. He secretly loved his nagging, he secretly drooling over Kihyun’s performances when he checked them on the internet, he wished to wake up to see Kihyun who had woken up earlier than anyone in the house, capturing his backside with his vision before he went to brush his teeth. Kihyun might not aware this but the awkwardness he felt all along was just because he was infatuated with Kihyun’s presence.

That’s why he felt overly possessive when Kihyun showed his attention equally to other members. He wanted to be fed too when he saw Kihyun fed Wonho who was lying in bed because he was sick. He wanted Kihyun to flick his forehead in a gentle manner as he did to their youngest line when they did or said something naughty. Or he wished that he was the one who did the Vlive like Minhyuk and Kihyun did together, lying side by side and talked about things and life or somewhere in between. Sometimes he even envied how Hyungwon could get all the attention from Kihyun, every single morning when the latter wanted to wake him up.

He knew Kihyun also paid a good attention to him and it was clearly seen. But he was astounded by himself, to the fact that he felt it was—not enough.

He wanted Kihyun completely and he was so doomed for that. That was also the reason why he pretended to be annoyed, groaned or frustrated on the drama parody filming set in front of Kihyun but he didn’t forget to throw some praise when he knew that Kihyun totally looked good in woman dress.

“ Ah Kihyun looks so natural as a girl ...” he commented behind the camera, with a flushed face of Kihyun, getting the teasing from his bandmates. He had to suppress his anger listening to their youngest members praised Kihyun and addressed him as pretty, cute and all those comments. He put on his flat face, just observing but boiling inside.

His love for Kihyun was too dangerous. He might have slipped and done something bad.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

“ Hyung, you did great! “ said Minhyuk, patted Hyunwoo’s chest repeatedly after he shot another scene with Kihyun, the last shot. Hyunwoo was calmly taking off his suit, the wedding suit that he wore as part of the scene. He glanced over to Kihyun who was still lying on the bed, hiding his face and giggling because of what the writers said. But when their eyes met, he could feel the tension as Kihyun locked his eyes to Minhyuk’s hands that were still patting Hyunwoo’s chest, a little bit fondling them.

“ Hyung, whoah, your chest is getting so toned lately.” Commented Minhyuk, not bothering to look up to Hyunwoo who was looking back and forth to his touchy hands and Kihyun’s expression.

Calmly, Kihyun got up and patted Hyunwoo’s shoulders and walked away. He didn’t spare a glance when he did that and it’s annoying.

“ Minhyuk-ah, where are the others?” asked Hyunwoo, now prying the younger's wandering hands away from his chest.

“ They were having lunch hyung. Let’s have it. What do you want to have? Shall we go out to buy? Oh probably ask Jooheon too. He was craving for—“

“All right. Take Jooheon with you, I just need to do something else.” Said Hyunwoo cutting off Minhyuk’s non-stop chatter.

“ What? What is it? What do you want to do hyung?” asked Minhyuk, getting interested.

“ Just go, Minhyuk-ah. Aish.” Hyunwoo started to shove Minhyuk who started to laugh hearing Hyunwoo’s comment.

But before he went away, he said coquettishly,“ Isn’t Kihyun pretty in that dress hyung?” then winked and ran away with laughter even before Hyunwoo blinked his eyes.

Hyunwoo could feel the warmth spread throughout his face, his heart beat erratically. Did he know? Did anyone even figure out something he hasn’t?

In just seconds away, he ran to find Kihyun. He had to know. And he didn’t have to search for him for too long because he saw him, in the dressing room, trying to unzip the dress by himself while everyone was away to have their dinner.

“ Let me help.” He said with a gentle voice, made Kihyun jump a bit due to shock.

“ Hyung—“ before he said anything, Hyunwoo had stood behind him, putting his large hands on top of Kihyun and started to unzip the dress. Kihyun was too stunned to even saying anything, feeling the shiver ran through his spine as the dress started to open bit by bit and his bare skin was touched with the cold air. He didn’t know what to say or do, he knew he was holding his breath until he heard a hitch.

He knew he was holding his breath too hard but as the sense and his consciousness started getting back to his mind, he realized it wasn’t him.

Kihyun turned his body, didn’t care less about his state with a dress that successfully opened and now slowly slipping through his shoulders because one thing in his mind was Hyunwoo, his leader, who was staring at him with blown pupils, was the one who let out that ’hitch’ sound.

“ Hyung ?” asked Kihyun, not really sure what he wanted to say because he could feel it. The tension, the thick tension that he gladly addressed as sexual tension is happening now.

Hyunwoo didn’t even spare a word but crashing his lips unto Kihyun in an urgent manner, afraid he lost another courage to do this thing that he longed to do since the day he had his first wet dream about Kihyun.

And Hyunwoo smiled through the process as Kihyun reciprocated his act with same eagerness and hunger, like a pent-up desire he had been holding for too long now exploding into a fervent kiss as Hyunwoo released the control button.

 

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

Since their last confession, Hyunwoo had imagined this over and over in his mind, that his baby would dress in female maid costume again or maybe that female student uniform, pinned beneath his body, writhed for more of his cock up in his ass. And today he went back to the dorm from his solo activity, surprised by the fact nobody’s home except him and Kihyun and now they ended up in Wonho’s bed. It was the most comfortable bed after all.

“ Now baby look at you ... damn, you’re so beautiful. Hm? Do you like it? You like it when everyone says you’re beautiful?”

 

Kihyun bit his lips, a small whimper slipped through his cherry lips, eyes fluttering under the fake eyelashes, “ But I like it more from you daddy .“

 

“ Yeah, that’s right. Because you’re mine. Mine. You remember that?”

 

Kihyun nodded too eagerly and in anticipation. The thick air seemed to blur his vision. Or maybe it wasn’t because of the air, it was because he, was under the mercy of an iron grip from someone who was hovering his half-naked body with female student uniform that he secretly bought to recreate the feeling when the filmed the drama parody just three months ago,  exposing his pink lace panty with a little bow in front and his milky thighs spread wide open in front of the darkened eyes of his leader.

 

Hyunwoo ran through his hand over Kihyun’s chest and abs that he worked on diligently in feather-like touches, rubbing lightly through the pink lace panty over his semi-erect cock underneath that started to get wet by his precum.

 

Kihyun let out his moan, biting his lips furiously.

 

“ You never failed to surprise me day by day, baby. I’m so spoiled with everything you do. Look at this panty, dammit. I can eat you for days because of this .. “ Hyunwoo didn’t even know his voice could get so low until it sounded more like growl when he said that. His hands didn’t stop touching Kihyun’s body here and there. He never stopped admiring his body that was perfectly fit for him. His amazing sharp hip bone Hyunwoo kissed with eagerness, he adores every part of it, knowing that only him that could taste and own it.

 

“ Eat me now ... daddy ..” Kihyun purred coquettishly, batting his lashes, starting to spread his legs farther to show the good thing he hid under the skirt. The panty he wore looked so wet now.

 

“ What do you want me to do, baby boy? Hm?” Hyunwoo feigning as if he didn’t know what his boyfriend wanted and stopped what he was doing, curious to know how Kihyun would react.

 

“ You know what I want,” said Kihyun, bit his lips again, feeling weak and needy. His hole clenching and now he was hard. Hyunwoo’s lust gaze was arousing him to the maximum. Hearing his husky and low voice had successfully made Kihyun whimper again.

“ Tell me what you want, baby boy.” Hyunwoo smiled inside, it was so fun and endearing to see the flustered and needy face of his boyfriend.

Kihyun whined. He knew he had to follow the game that they both were playing. “ Daddy, I want you. I want all of you. I want you to fill me, you big cock to fill my tight ass and fill me to the brim with your seed, please...”

“ That’s my good baby boy.” Hyunwoo cooed, his purpose had been achieved and now he wanted nothing but to ravish the delicious body in front of him. So he started to undress under the hooded gaze of the younger who licked his lips unconsciously several times, especially since he knew what he would get later.

Hyunwoo smirked when he wanted to pull off his boxer, the tent in his boxer was so prominent but he just wanted to be little cheeky to his boyfriend. So he just gripped his boxer, halted in the middle and stared at Kihyun. “ Should daddy open this baby?”

Kihyun whined louder. “ Daddy, please? Let me see your big cock.”

Hyunwoo laughed amusedly at this, the fact Kihyun behaved outside bedroom activity and during sexual activity was the complete opposite. “ As you wish, princess.” And Hyunwoo lowered his boxer and discarded it. Kihyun’s eyes were following his movement hungrily and when Hyunwoo crawled to him and that hard cock of him was in front of Kihyun’s face, Kihyun gasped. Hyunwoo traced the younger’s face with his hand and caressed him before lifting his chin and started to move his cock to gently tapped Kihyun’s mouth with it, smeared his precum all over Kihyun’s lips and poked it into the younger’s mouth.

“ Now suck daddy off, baby boy.”

Kihyun obeyed gladly, opened up his mouth after kissing the tip of the mushroom head and licked the precum clean. Hyunwoo grunted off the warm feeling when his cock was inside Kihyun’s mouth. “ That’s it, baby. This is what you want right? Suck it nicely and I will reward you greatly later. You like it when I put this cock into your nice tight ass right? When I shoved it to the hilt and rammed you hard and deeper and made you limp for days? You like that huh?”

“ Mmmh,” Kihyun couldn’t respond much, his hands now helping him do the blowjob nicely. Giving massage as he popped it and licked the underside to the blunt head over and over again before putting it back into his mouth, hollowed his cheeks and sucked it hard.

Hyunwoo’s eyes rolled to the back, the feeling of wet and warm that enveloped his cock with Kihyun’s hands non-stop massaging and tugged his balls lightly. Hyunwoo grunted and took over the control. He swatted the hands away and cupped Kihyun’s head and started to ram inside the younger’s mouth.

“ Urrhghgh,” Kihyun let out the gargle sound but he quickly breathed through his nose and loosened his jaw to accommodate the sudden movement of the elder who was now fucking his mouth fast and hard.

After some time, Kihyun’s jaw started to ache and his eyes were stinging, tears were brimming and he was drooling all over his mouth but Hyunwoo didn’t slow down until he pushed his dick so deep to the back of Kihyun’s throat and stayed there for seconds.

Kihyun quickly tapped Hyunwoo’s thighs, he needed to breathe normally and besides, his neglected cock felt hurt now.

Hyunwoo pulled his cock out of Kihyun’s mouth, still hard as a rock and glistened with saliva. Kihyun quickly inhaled a lot of air, his lips were so red and his face was a mess with tears and saliva. Hyunwoo was stunned and knelt, kissed the forehead and lips in a much more controlled manner. After he felt Kihyun’s breath had turned normal, he started to kiss the younger’s body, peppering it from the neck and bit a little until he found the nipple. Skillfully, he licked it and sucked it, lightly nipped it and did it several times consecutively with the other one.

“ Daddy ...” Kihyun moaned, his eyes screwed shut from the pleasure but he had not got what he wanted the most yet.

“ Such a sexy baby. Yes, daddy will give you what you want. You like it, rough baby? Or gentle?”

“ Mmmh, daddy ...” Kihyun just moaned, his body squirmed beneath Hyunwoo’s.

“ Daddy can’t hear you.” Hyunwoo chided lightly, but he wasn’t angry at all.

“ Yes, rough daddy. Give me your huge cock and fuck me hard, daddy.”

“ Granted.”

Hyunwoo now kissed Kihyun’s abdomen and went down until he met the wet panty that Kihyun wore. “ Eyes on me, baby boy.”

Kihyun nodded, his blown pupils watched in eager. And when Hyunwoo nipped and bit lightly around his hip, he moaned. But it didn’t stop there. Kihyun lost it when Hyunwoo slowly pulled down his panty with his teeth with eyes locked with his own eyes, dark orbs of the elder shot him a lecherous intention and he moaned, almost to the point of crying to the intense arousal he felt.

And when Hyunwoo spread his thighs wide open, with the skirt that the elder didn’t bother to undress, he started to kiss Kihyun’s leaking cock with eagerness. Licking the underside and swallowed the precum. “ Daddy ..” Kihyun writhed in pleasure.

Hyunwoo didn’t even hesitate when he started to suck Kihyun’s cock, thoroughly licked it until his balls and suck them. Hyunwoo didn’t stop there, his finger found its way to the entrance that fluttered nicely, circling it and experimentally poked it half-way, watching in awe as it tried to pull it in.

Hyunwoo let out Kihyun’s cock for a while and said, “ Do you know how hungry your hole now? It just tried to swallow my finger. Ah so pretty. Look at that nice tight hole. I bet it felt good to put my hard cock inside huh?”

“ Mmm yes daddy, do it. Do it, wreck my hole with your cock.” Kihyun blabbered anything his mind could think of because now he didn’t need anything else but Hyunwoo’s dick inside him.

“ Let daddy prep you first sweetie.” Hyunwoo spread the thighs more and held them while he lowered his face and ran his tongue all over the hole before dipped into the hole, wetting the rim of his puckered hole and shoved his tongue inside to massage the walls around.

Kihyun moaned again, his closed his eyes and pressed it tightly. His mouth left ajar as the moans kept on coming out of it feeling how good it was when Hyunwoo gave him the rimming job.

Meanwhile, Hyunwoo got so eager as he heard the moans, flattened his tongue to poke deeper as far as his tongue could reach, sucked the hole hard as he kept his tongue inside and when he felt it’s wet enough, he jabbed his finger inside. His finger could easily slip in and moved inside, eliciting more moans.  Hyunwoo grunted. Now he pulled his finger and searched for a lube that he put on his bed, came back after coating to his three fingers, knowing how Kihyun could handle them well.

He knelt again and pushed in his three slick fingers inside Kihyun, twisting and scissoring to stretch it open, earning more moans from Kihyun. Now he bent his head and put Kihyun’s cock inside his mouth, sucking him off while his three fingers did their work inside Kihyun, fucking him hard with three fingers, deep and fast.

 “ Daddy—daddy, I can’t—I need your cock now, please please daddy ...” Kihyun was a mess now, sobbing as his orgasm was threatening to come. The tightening feeling he felt in his stomach was a clear sign of his coming orgasm.

When Hyunwoo felt it was enough, he pulled out his fingers. Lubed up his dick s as well as Kihyun’s hole and knelt in front of Kihyun. Lifting both of the younger’s legs onto his shoulders, he aligned himself with Kihyun’s hole.

“ Daddy will make you feel so good, baby boy.” He said huskily, earning a vigorous nod from Kihyun. He slowly entered Kihyun, feeling the familiar warmth he was craving and been addictive for.

Kihyun gasped, three fingers really couldn’t be compared with this massive thing inside his ass now. “ Daddy ..” he panted breathlessly.

Hyunwoo didn’t start it gently but he roughly pushed in and out, feeling the muscles around his cock engulfed him and clenched around.

“ Ah, your ass is so tight baby boy. Don’t blame daddy if I go hard for you now.”

“ Daddy, I’m yours, ah—“

And that’s the last straw for Hyunwoo’s self-control. He thrust hard into the warmth and pull it out to the tip before pushing it back inside. He kept the pace, adjusting his breath to support him. Meanwhile, Kihyun was panting and moaning, twisting and rocked back and forth with his brutal thrust. His pigtail wig had somehow moved from its position and covering half of his face, his half-undone shirt and his miniskirt with the thigh-length white sock still complete but he wasn’t. He was a moaning mess now, writhing under Hyunwoo’s mercy as his massive cock wrecked his hole.

“ Daddy, deep—deeper. Harder.”

Hyunwoo smirked. Now he pushed Kihyun’s legs further to the front, with skirt rolled up and Kihyun’s cock hanging in front of his own face. He pulled out for a while, admiring the “O” shape he created with his brutal thrust and now pressing Kihyun’s legs, half-sitting on top of him and shoved back his cock inside, relishing the feeling of the slick canal and the contracted muscles around before pounding into Kihyun again.

Kihyun felt the delirium and the euphoria now, he was sure he’s going to have cramp after this and maybe he couldn’t do the dance practice again tomorrow but to feel Hyunwoo inside him was worth it. Kihyun suddenly got tense after Hyunwoo’s huge rod brushed the spot that made him want to scream.

 

“ D-daddy, there ... oh fuck ..”

 

Hyunwoo aimed the exact place when Kihyun screamed suddenly, showing where his pleasure spot was. And Hyunwoo didn’t even hold back when he abused the spot repeatedly, sometimes he purposely missed it so that Kihyun didn’t come yet. But as Hyunwoo felt the tightening in his stomach, he knew he was close. So he pushed himself deeper, if that was possible, hearing Kihyun screamed because he was too deep, stayed there with all his might, slowly doing the deep and shallow thrust and smirked victoriously when he saw Kihyun came. The untouched cock of him spurted the white liquid onto his face, all over his face, with lips ajar and eyes closed tightly, the erotic image in front of him pushed Hyunwoo to the limit as he released inside Kihyun.

He was still thrusting inside, riding his orgasm when Kihyun moaned, accidentally swallowed his own seed.

“ Ah baby, look at you. Such a pretty mess ..” commented Hyunwoo after he caught his breath but still thrusting into Kihyun. When he pulled out his dick after it got softened, his come leaked through which he quickly gathered again with his fingers and pushed it back into Kihyun, wriggling inside and adding more fingers. “ I bet my fist can fit into your hole now, baby.” Hyunwoo watched in awe as his three fingers even four could easily slip in as the result of his fucking and amount of cum on it.

Kihyun's hole is such a sight to see; swollen, glistened and wet.

Kihyun’s eyes sparked hearing the words but he didn’t say anything as he tried to regulate his breathing after the intense fuck he just had.

Hyunwoo was taking his time to admire his work first before pulling the legs down and now he’s hovering above Kihyun, fixing Kihyun’s wig, his shirt and skirt and staring adoringly to Kihyun’s face that was covered with cum and kissed his lips. “ But we can do it some other time. How do you feel now?”

Kihyun chuckled and kissed the elder back lovingly. “ What do you think? My face is covered with my own cum and my ass is sore. And now I can’t get rid the thought of you fisting me. Damn it, Hyunwoo. I love you.”

Hyunwoo laughed deliriously, taking his towel from his bed and started to wipe Kihyun’s face clean. “ I love you too if you want to know.”

“ Yeah, yeah. I know it. Now, what should we do with this mess? Wonho will be so mad if he knew we fucked on his bed.”

   
 **∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I managed to make it. My first try writing this explicit and tbh I didn't know what I was writing about -- help ---  
> But it's a request from @gulbano950 and I had this 'sense of duty' to make it come true, lmao.  
> I hope you didn't feel disappointed, I know I have to practice more writing smut like this and I hope it entertains you?  
> Lastly, thank you for requesting and feel free to drop comments and kudos here :D


End file.
